Guns of Roanapur and Blades of Ergastulum
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: Balalaika has sent Rock and Revy to Ergastulum to get in contact with one of the four Godfathers of the town, and with that town...there's a lot that it may be like Roanapur. Rated M for all the goods and Please read and review (If Possible)


Chapter 1: Casting The First Die!

(Opening A/N: This is going to be a Gangsta/Black Lagoon story along with being a co-op with my good friend StarDustDragonKnight. With an all out cast willing to shoot up and slash their way to a bloody and gruesome war amongst the most powerful Mafias in the city of Ergastulum. Hotel Moscow lead by Balalaika has sent Rock and Revy to the Mafia run city to declare the Russian's stake in the blood filled city. This story is rated M for blood and gore,, strong graphic violence, adult language, use of drugs and alcohol, nudity, rape, and sexual content. And the disclaimer, we don't own Gangsta and Black Lagoon for that is rightfully owned by Kohske and Rei Hiroe. Anyway let get to the body counts!)

In the ratnest infested port town of Roanaper. Members of the Lagoon Company were sent to Hotel Moscow for a very important meeting.

"So Miss Balaika what's todays mission?" Dutch asked the scared russian capitan.

"It's nothing for you Dutch, but it does involve Rock and Two-Hands." She said looking at them both. "Apprently a friend of mine in another city Needs help, I already got your passports and flight ready."

"And what city is it?" Revy asked while lighting a cigarttee.

"Ergastulum." Balaika said coldy as if the room got colder.

"Talk about bad luck." Dutch taking a puff of smoke out.

"Wait you mean the city of the Four Fathers?" Rock looking from Dutch to Balalika.

"That's correct. I'm sure you know it's backgrounds as well." Balaika said. "The one you will be helping happens to be one of the four fathers, the Monroe Family."

"Listen sis as long as I get to shoot someone, I'll be happy to take this mission." Revy taking out her cutlass.

"I wouldn't count on it Two-Hands, some of these people are at a high calibar then you are. If I were you I would keep my guns in my holsters." Blalaika said. "But If you have to, then go for it and if the job goes well, then you will be payed $20,000."

"You know how to speck my language sis." Revy said taking both the passports on the desk. "Lets go Rock." As they got to an airplane and took a car and entered the city gates.

In the town of Ergastulum, crime, lust, murder, and greed fill the streets. Rock and Revy were driving around the city wanting to know where the Monroe family estate was, Revy was in the most foul of moods she could probably be in, and Rock tried to see what was bugging her.

"Is there something bothering you Revy?" Rock asked and she spat out the window in disgust.

"If you ask me, this whole job sis is sending us on, can take a giant flying fucking leap. If I don't get to kill anyone soon, I'll have to use you for target practice." Revy replied unenthused, she wishes she was back in Roanapur killing some dudes who'd dare to look her the wrong way.

Just then, a slice of a sword came out of nowhere and caused the car that Revy and Rock were using had a flat tire. And in front of them, there was a man wearing a black suit and tie carrying a samurai sword, his name was Nicolas Brown. Revy pulls out her Sword Cutlasses and points them through the windshield.

[Who are you? Your not around here are you?] Nicolas signed with his hands.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Revy asked.

"I think he's doing sign language." Rock said, but Revy then began to open fire on the swordsman and he sliced through the bullets like it was childs play.

Revy didn't see that type of technique since she fought with Ginji back in Tokyo. And that was years ago and this is now. And this swordsman was on a higher level than Ginji. Just then, with a mighty swipe of his sword...Nicolas cut the top of the car off missing both Rock and Revy by a fraction of 7-8 inches. He then raised the sword again and cleaved the car in two.

"That's impossible!" Rock screamed, he saw Revy jump out of the car and landed onto the street. "Are you nuts Revy?! He'll kill you!" Rock also added worrying about Revy's safety.

"Don't worry about me Rock, I can handle myself." Revy said, but Nicolas had the sharper end of the stick.

Nicolas charged at Revy, and Revy was shooting for the fences without any success of hitting her target. Nicolas slashed Revy's left arm which began to trickle with blood. He then slashed again and cut a deep enough gash in her right leg. Revy was on the ropes, she needed to do something...otherwise, she could die. Just before he made the final kill, Worwick came out to warn Nicolas about the Monroe family coming for the two outsiders.

"Nic,these two maybe the ones that the Monroe family are waiting for." Worwick said to him to his face where he can read his lip.

[These two are from Roanaper? Seem Pretty weak to me.] Nic signed with his hands.

"Well to you they may seem weak but you are a Tag." Worwick said going down on his knees and offered Revy a hand. "Sorry about my partner, he always wants to have a challange."

"If this is his way of a welcoming then I'm going to give him a new fucking hole on his ass." Revy yelled and apporched Nic. "You hear me dipshit."

"He can't hear you, he's deaf." Worwick explained which made Revy feel like an idiot.

'I got my ass kicked by a deaf man. Me, Two-Hands, beaten by a fucking deaf swordsmen.' Revy gritted her teeth. "So if he's deaf then how come he understood what you just said without doing any sign laugage?"

"He could probably read lips." Getting out, what was left of, the car.

"Yeah, he has really sharp eyes." Worwick explained. "Come on we'll take you to Dr. Theo before we take you to the Monroe family." Leading the way with Revy, Rock, and Nic following him.

(A/N: Wel I hope you guys enjoy this story so please, leave a review, fave/follows are still optional, and I'd like to thank StarDustDragonKnight for making some major improvements so on behalf of me and him, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
